Not So Perfect
by Tearful Joy
Summary: The residents of Number 4 Privet Drive are seen by there neighbors as perfect. But no one's perfect, and the Durslys' flaw will soon be revealed... rated for abuse and maybe some swearing. takes place after 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Perfect

**Prologue**

_**N**umber 4, Privet Drive. A normal address to they uninformed. To the uninformed, Privet Drive is the most mundane, normal, and otherwise boring street in all of Little Whinging, with perfect emerald lawns, respectable neighbors, and the occasional garden gnome._

_To the ignorant, the residents of number 4, Privet Drive where nothing to talk about; it seemed as if nothing abnormal, extraordinary, or even interesting ever happened in Little Whinging on Privet Drive in house number 4. The ignorant would never have dreamed anything bad ever happened there._

_But to be ignorant is an extremely dangerous thing._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter_

**Not So Perfect**

Chapter 1 

**S**tars filled the sky, the moon was waxing and shining down though a window at a boy. And this wasn't any ordinary boy, either. This boy was The Boy Who Lived. This boy was Harry Potter, now at the age of 14.

But Harry wasn't having a very good summer.

Harry Potter had come home(well, perhaps 'home' isn't the best word, but for lack of a better of a better one, it'll have to do) from his 4th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hoping for a quiet summer in which the Durslys would leave him alone.

However, that had not happened.

A week after returning to number 4, Privet Drive, Harry had said something(although he couldn't quite remember what) to Vernon Dursly that had sent him over the proverbial edge.

That day, Harry's Uncle had hit him. And then again. And again. This became a regulur occurrence for Harry. It was now eight days from his birthday, and Harry was sitting in the celler or number 4, Privet Drive, leaning on the wall, waith bruses all over his body.

And the, finally, with the moon sinking below the horizon, Harry stumbled upstairs, to his room. He went to his desk and hasily scrawled a note.

It read as suck:

_Professer Dumbledore, please, you must let me stay some were else for the rest of the summer. I am not safe here with the Durslys. _

_**Harry**_

Harry tied the letter to his owl, Hedwig, and opened the window. Whaching Hedwig fly away, Harry realized what time it was, and hurried back down stairs to the celler. He leaned against the wall, just as he had been before, and awaited Dumbledore's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Perfect

Chapter 2 

**H**arry couldn't believe it. He read Dumbledore's answer again.

_Harry-_

_You are perfectly safe with the Dursleys. Stay there, DO NOT LEAVE, DO NOT DO ANYTHING RASH._

_Dumbledore_

Professor Dumbledore didn't believe him. His last hope was gone. What would he do? Before Harry could answer that, the letter was snatched out of his hands by his uncle. Seeing him, Harry knew what was coming, and braced himself for the pain.

…

'_Perfectly safe?' Ha! If only Dumbledore was here now. _Harry lay on the floor of the cellar, broken and bleeding. As Harry surveyed the damage, he realized it was a lot worse that he had thought.

Several of his ribs were broken; that meant he could have internal bleeding, and the could puncture a lung or something. His right leg was bleeding from a deep gash. His left leg… he wasn't sure. It was out of his line of sight, but unlike his right leg, his left leg was numb. Whatever had happened to it, it was probably worse than his right one.

Harry's back was a bloody mess. His uncle had, at some point, gotten out his belt. His black hair was matted with blood. The blood that was slowly starting to pool around Harry. The blood that was _his_.

_There's so much blood. _Harry thought, _It couldn't possible all be mine… is there someone else in here? But no, that's not possible. So then it must all be my blood…_But there was to much blood for it all to be coming from his back and leg… so where…?

_My arm…_ He realized, _My arm is bleeding._ He remembered his uncle taking out his knife, and taking his arm, and… he looked at his arm.

'**_FREAK _**' was carved into his arm, as if his uncles consent banter of how he was useless and stupid and abnormal wasn't enough.

Harry glared at the bright red word. He hated it. He hated it because it was true. Because he _knew_ it was true. It was mocking him, forcing him to acknowledge that it was right. That he was stupid and useless. That he was a freak.

Harry laughed bitterly in the dark.

**otakuintraining-san: **yes, I know that it was short. --U I wanted to get the next chapter up… Yeah you! only reviewer! oh, and THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! for putting me on your favorites list! that made my day! but then I had to listen to depressing music to get in the mood to write this… not to say that you shouldn't review! was this soon enough? I can't let my mom see me updating 'cause she doesn't know I have this account… thank you for the… um… powers! I must go now. Ja!

-TJ

ATTENTION BAKA READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW: I NEED A BETA. MY SPELLING SUCKS. IF YOU WISH TO HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM, REVIEW ANYWAY, IT'S RUDE TO READ AND NOT REVIEW. 

**ATTENTION BAKA READERS WHO WILL FLAME ME: GO TO HELL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so freaking long, but alas, I had a case of writer's block. And I was feeling PMS-y. I regret to say, this story will be rather short, and there maybe character death. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Not So Perfect Chapter 3 

**H**arry felt… nothing. He was numb. It was like reading a story; "_… and Harry was severely injured, sitting in the cold basement of his Aunt and Uncle's house. It hurt very much._" Harry could not feel his injuries. He was glad, though. His Uncle had been harsher than usual, probably because he was drunk.

He looked though the small window at the sky. Stars twinkled happily outside the window in the small blotch of sky Harry could see. It was like the stars were mocking me. That happened a lot. Inanimate objects would appear to be mocking him, people he didn't know. They would show him what he couldn't have. They would show him what it was he didn't deserve.

Isn't it strange, how if you're told something often enough, you start to believe it's true? At first, it's just a small though in the back of your mind, part of the what-ifs, but you push it away, to the back of your mind. And it sort of grows there, silently, every time you think of it, until one day, you're lying in the dark, and that 'what if" though becomes more… _real_ like it's… solid, and the rest if your thoughts are gas, or liquid. Suddenly, that thought stands out, and you can't deny it.

It was like that for Harry. At first, he had denied the fact that the things his Uncle said were true. But slowly, he started to believe them, and eventually, Harry took those words to be the truth, and now no longer questioned them.

The sun was just starting to rise, and he wondered where the night had gone; where those damned stars had gone. Harry noticed something on the floor. It shined ever so slightly in the dim light of the basement.

A knife.

It was his uncle's knife, the one he had used to carve 'FREAK' on his arm. The blade barely had any blood on it, and the blade now gleamed almost innocently in the morning sun. Harry didn't want it near him. It, too, was mocking him. It was demonstrating how one, small(it wasn't a very big knife) metal object could have so much power over him.

He was so weak. If he couldn't stand up to a knife, if a knife scared him so much, how could he stand up to his uncle? But he had no reason to stand up to him, so what did it matter? He _was_ worthless and stupid, so there was no need to stand up to his uncle.

Right?

**otakuintrainig-san: **YAAAY! You love my story! hehe… I think maybe I'm over-doing the angst… oh well… see, I updated! I updated!

**Harm Marie-san: **it's not that bad 'cause I'm using spell check. and believe me, NOBODY in my family would proof read my stories. My mom can't know I have this account(plus I have to keep up the I'm-still-sorta-inocent act, my brother, well, he's my brother, he wouldn't do it if I asked, and same thing as my mom for my dad. Thank you! yes, I know, --' as I said above, I was a tad bit PMS-y at the time… and I'm to stupid to think of begging… hmm… bribing, though… I'm happy you want to read further!

**silver115-san:** thank you! I will continue(under no circumstances will I stop writing this fic, unless I die or go into a veggie-state), and I know they're short(I swear they looked longer in my notebook!), but… well, my not-that-existent plot demanded that I stop were I did(translation: I felt that was a good place to stop OR I wanted to make it longer but wanted to get the chapter up).

**Hello, dearest peoples. Yes, I am talking to all of you, those that have review(Thank You) those that will review(Thank you!), those that haven't and won't(what's so hard about pushing the damn button?)! **

**Sorry.**

**And now meny of you are asking what I'm saying sorry about. Well, I called several of you peoples 'baka'. For those of you who do not know, this means idiot in japanese. **

**If you review, I promise I will vist your profile(if you are signed in) and read any and all storys that I find interesting! and if a do read, I willl review!**

**You'll also get a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, DEAREST(snicker) PEOPLES! I bring to you the next chapter of Not So Perfect! … Aren't you all simply _thrilled_? I think this might be the last chapter. Sorry, but it probably will be. Honestly, it depends on how much I write. And I don't know where this chapter will end until I get to the end, 'cause I suck at plots, and I'm not really sure how to plot out a plot(if someone were to tell me, I'd thank them very, very, much).**

Not So Perfect   
** Chapter 4**

**I**t was fascinating. Harry held the knife in his hand, moving the blade just a little bit; twisting it so it would catch the sunlight. He stared at it, awed by the power it gave him. Finally he was in control of something. With several quick movements, he could end his life.

But he wouldn't. Oh, he'd think about it, and every day, he'd wish, no, pray (not that wishing or praying would do him any good), that some deity would be kind, and strike him down. But Harry couldn't take his own life. And he knew why.

It was because he was scared.

Yes, that's right, you're not blind/deaf/insane/high(well, actually, I can't guarantee those last threeif you're reading this, you're not blind, but I think you know what I mean…). The-Boy-Who-F-ing-Lived was scared. Infact, Harry was scared of a lot of things. He was scared of his uncle. He was afraid of what would happen if he told someone what his uncle did, and his uncle found out. But most of all, he was scared of dying.

_Isn't it ironic? I, The-Boy-Who-**Lived**, am afraid of dying, _Harry thought, _Then again, when the hell did I live, anyway? Shouldn't I be called something more like, 'The-Boy-Who-Is-Still-Alive'? Then again, that's rather long, but then again-again, so is 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named'_

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by someone unlocking the door to the up-stairs. Had his uncle remembered his knife? Harry toss-pushed(he was still rather weak from his last beating) the knife away from him.

It was his uncle. Harry felt dread wash over him as his uncle ignored the knife and sneered at him. today was going to be a long day. and it was only mid-morning, too. His uncle smiled(actually, it wasn't really a smile, but for lack of a better word, 'smiled' will have to do…) wickedly( or maybe 'evilly' would better describe it?) at him and took out his belt.

_Today is definitely **not** going to be a good one. But when were they ever?_

**…**

_I'm starting to think he did it on purpose…_ Harry thought, looking at the knife his uncle had left behind. Again. Where it gleamed in the sunlight. From that goddamned window. From which he could see just enough sky to tempt him, to make him want to be outside.

Harry was really, really, starting to wish he was numb. He was bleeding very heavily… no, he wasn't bleeding as heavily as he had been; he was starting to clot. It had taken him bloody long enough; his uncle had left about two hours ago. But there were a lot of cuts.

That gash on his right leg still hadn't healed, and he was beginning to think it was infected. Harry was also sure that, not only were his ribs not healing properly, but he had broken and/or bruised even more. Maybe even re-broken.

But Harry was tired, and as much as he hurt, he really needed sleep. And so slowly, he drifted off to sleep**  
**

**otakuintrainig-san:** Are you sure? I'm glad you love it. oh, well, anyhoo, thank you, but my name was actually really random. I used to sign anonymous reviews as Tearful Joy. Then, I got a U/N on Leo's, and chose "Tearful Joy" because I couldn't think of anything better. then, I just used it here, and it's also my fictionpress name! and I'm sorry, but I know nothing whats-so-ever about chobits…

**char1e-san: **yay! oh, and as I said before, THANK YOU! I couldn't believe when I found out my story was on a C2! I almost fell out of my chair! I even almost passed out from hyperventilating! whoa, I spelled hyperventilating right on my first try and didn't have to use spell-check! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

**samuraiduck27-san:** Yay! Thank you! I'm a sucker for angst fics, too. I almost wish we didn't have the counters; it makes me sad when I see 180 on the 1st chapter and then 40 on the 4look at what I can do!

**HEY, PEOPLES! LOOK OVER HERE, IT'S REALLY F-ING IMPORTANT! okay, I need to know what you want to happen in the next chapter. which will probably be the last. how should Harry die? and yes, he WILL die. my muses demanded a sacrifice!**

**A)bleed to death**

**B)suicide**

**C)other**

**I really need to know, because I can't decide and you're not getting another chapter until I do. AND FOR THE LOVE OF FREAKING GOD, IT'S RUDE TO READ SOMETHING AND NOT REVIEW. Also, if you review, please pick one you don't need to type it out, just say "A", "B", or "C", then hit enter and say whatever it is you want to.**

**And just so you know, flames will be laughed at/ignored, but no grudges will be held on my account.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AND I BRING TO YOU… CHAPTER 6! the voters have spoken, the votes have been counted, and the results… won't be found here. You'll have to read to chapter(every one gasps and/or faints at the mere mention of actually reading my horrid writing). crickets chirp oh… looks around at empty ficy shit, you all left, didn't you? oh well, I'm enjoying writing this.**

**By the way… I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! WE HAVE COUNTERS!**

Not So Perfect

**Chapter 5**

**H**e hurt so much… shouldn't the pain have lessened by now? It must have been around midnight, or so, and very dark in the basement. Harry heard the TV from the upstairs, and was pretty sure it was 'The Brady Bunch' or something.

Harry would have snorted in disgust, if not for the fact that he was fairly certain that it would hurt like hell. Then again, it hurt to breath,so he was pretty sure that snorting in disgust would have hurt, too.

_What the bloody hell is with the damn knife? _Harry thought, looking at the shiny blade in Distaste. _Did uncle leave it here to taunt me, or did the arse just forget about it?_

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a loud, rather slurred, yelling of, "BOY!" From upstairs. Certainly that was the kindest thing he'd been called all summer.

Harry tried to get up; to go up stair and get less of a beating, but now Harry knew why his left leg had been numb. His left leg was broken. Harry bit his lip to try and prevent a scream of pain, he bit so hard he drew blood, but in the end a scream ripped it's self from Harry's dry throat.

…

Harry moaned in pain. It was night again on number 4 Privet Drive(you know, Privet Drive, the perfectly normal street with several garden gnomes and a pink flamingo? Yeah, there.), but unlike last time, the stars where not out, and the moon was not shining.

_That had to be the worst yet, _Harry thought bitterly, _It's probably because he is--_ Harry checked his watch that was glowing a soft green in the dark. '23:35' was displayed on the watch's face, _scratch that, was, it's been several hours-- drunk. Not that he hasn't been before._

To say that Harry didn't feel… er… _spiffy_ would have been an understatement. A very, very big understatement. Yet, despite the pain of several broken ribs(if they hadn't been broken before, guess what? They were now), a bleeding-but-infected gash on his right leg(it had been re-opened in his last beating), a broken left-leg, not to mention the other minor injures(small cuts, bruises, etc.), Harry found his thoughts drifting to his friends at Hogwarts, and those out side it.

_I hope Sirius is okay with Buckbeack. And what about the Weasleys and Hermione? Have Fred and Gorge started their business yet? Have they gone to Diagon Alley yet? Why haven't I heard from anyone? _I horrible thought stuck Harry, _What if they don't care? I bet they don't want to be my friends anymore after what happened with the third task._

Suddenly, all off his thoughts stopped, or most of them, anyway. I light-headed feeling had come over him, and all of a sudden, all those questions seemed… trivial. Or stupid. Perhaps a cross of the two?

_Blood loss _Harry realized,_ I'm suffering from blood loss. And most likely shock, too. _But for some reason, Harry didn't care. Harry, who was suffering from broken bones, and infected gash(It really wasn't a clean enough cut to be called a cut. To big, too), and a battered body, **just didn't care**. In a way, it was relieving.

_It's my birthday, isn't it?_ That was his last thought before he gave up. Before Harry James Potter gave up. He gave up fighting for his life.

The-Boy-Who-Lived died that night, at midnight, at exactly 15 years of age, down to the minute.

**Angel-of-shadows123-san:** Thank you! A, huh? I think that's sort of what happened. sorry, I didn't get to Dubly-dore's reaction in this chapter. I may even stop here, I think.

**charl1e-san:** sorry, but B didn't win… I desided I didn't think I could pull off a suiside fic. thank you for your encouragement!

**samuraiduck27: ** thank you! this could be the last one, or I could write one more. I'm beginning to feel the barest hint of a sequel, but it isn't very strong, so it may not happen… revolting muses aren't good muses; they're bloody horrid ones! See? I was good! I updated!

**otakuintraining-san:** I'll try to read it, but I don't have any money, so I'll have to ask around, go to my school and public library, and such. or read it in the store! ;) I erad the next chapter, and reviewed, and now you'd better update soon, because I did!

**sakura13-san:** heh heh, good idea… hmm… the posibilitys… sorry, I didn't do that, it _is_ a great idea, though, and I may use it…

**It'sFate-san:** oh YEAH? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME? HUH? HUH? HU—oh, sorry. --U I'm just brain-dead, you've already addmited that you can't stop me. oh, and he's had a long, drawn-out pre-death!

**Susie-san:** I'm glad you think it's interesting!  I do intend to do the aftermath partly from Dumbly-dore's POV, but I **do** have **really** interesting idea for part of the aftermath-thing-a-ma-bob. yes, I do! only that was a lie. so I don't, but I don't consider them readers unless they've reviewed, at which point those notes don't apply to them, now do they? I know they have other lives, and I **am** happy that they take there time to look at this, but if they don't review, then I don't know they've taken the time to read it or not, and if I didn't **know** they were reading it, I wouldn't care. but anybob, thank you!

**A cookie too samuraiduck27 for being my 11th reviewer(11 is a palindrome, and is there-for superior to all other numbers, excluding other palis)!**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and will, however, I think this will be the last chapter, unless you peoples can't live without another. then I'll do a ending chapter! I may do a sequel, but probably not.**

**Thanks and goodbye.**

_ Tearful Joy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, that's right, I'm writing another chapter. deal with it. anyway, this could be a preview of a seaquel(assuming you want one), chapter six(if it's chapter six, there will not be a sequel, I'll just continue it here. if it's a preview of the sequel, this will be chapter one in a new fic, and I'll continue there!)**

Not So Perfect

**-Preview/Chapter 6-**

**I**_t's a very, very, odd experience, _decided Harry, _To look at your own, dead body._ it had only been until Harry had realized he was floating that he had looked down, and was very surprised, and rather confused, to be looking at _himself_.

And it was not until that moment that Harry had seen the extent of the damage his uncle had done to him. He had grimaced, but then moved on to wondering why he wasn't in heaven, or where-ever. He had then remembered something that his uncle had said, 'When you die, freak, they won't let to into Heaven or hell.' And maybe that wasn't a direct quote, but it was close enough, and Harry was wondering if what he had said was true.

"Well now," said a voice from the top-right, "This is fair strange…"

Harry turned and looked up, to find a black-hair hazel-eyed girl in worn jeans and a red t-shirt sitting crossed-legged with a book as big as Hogwarts: A History on her lap, with her searching the book franticly, flipping the page every so often.

"Um…" Harry started, "Not to be rude, or anything, but who the bloody hell are you?"

The girl looked up, "Eh? Who, me?" Harry nodded, "Oh, I'm Kalli Lilith, the grim reaper!"

Harry blinked at her, "O…kay. So, what happens now?"

"Oh, well, since you're dead, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, I'm supposed to guide you to the afterlife, or reincarnation, or whatever (it really depends on what religion you believe in), but-"

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "There's always a 'but'!"

Kalli looked at her book, "Wow, " She began in shock, staring at the page, "You're right!"

"Wha…?"

"Oh, right, see, this book has information on you in it! Everything that ever happened to you is in this book. Yeah, I know, weird concept to grasp, but it's true," She explained, "but, usually, when someone dies, the book is full, and nothing more is written."

"But…?" asked Harry in a dead-pan voice.

"Your book… um… your book isn't finished yet," she said, flipping towards the back of the book, and opening to a half-black page that was slowly filling up. It read,

"… _**then Harry met the grim reaper, Kalli Lilith, and learned of what happened after death, but it was revealed that his story was not yet done.**_

_**Harry then read this page in this book, an"**_

"Whoa. So what do the blank pages mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that your story isn't over yet," she said, "Something still needs to happen to complete your story. I may know what it is."

"What is it, Kalli?" Harry asked, "What do you think has to happen?"

"I think," started Kalli, "someone needs to find your body, and I think that then you're going to have to comfort several people, including Albus Conary Willard Dumbledore."

"So what now?"

"Now, we wait."

**…**

"Oh. My. God." Tonks whispered, "H-Harry…? I-is that… Harry?" She looked at the beaten body that Dumbledore held in his arms. Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld Place. Aside from Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva McGonagal, Severus Snape, and 'Snuffles' were there.

"Yes, Nymphora," Said Dumbledore, "This _was_ Harry."

" '_Was_'?" Asked Remus, standing up abruptly.

"Yes… Harry is… Harry has gone to the after life." Dumbledore said softly.

Above him, Kalli was being rather disrespectful, "NO HE HASN'T, YOU DAFT OLD COOT! AND ANYWAY, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY HE'S DEAD?"

Harry shook his head, "That's no way to talk to a professor, Kalli."

"Well Harry," Kalli said, "He's not my professor, so I really don't care. Besides, they can't here us; you're a spirit, not a ghost."

"Is there really a difference?"

"For one, only people with a high sixth sense spirits, while all magic people, and some non-magic ones can see ghosts," she explained, "Also, ghosts are people who were sad, angry, etc., at the time of death. Spirits are just dead people's souls waiting to be re-incarnated, sent to the underworld/heaven, etc. Come to think of it, if you want to become a ghost, and not move on, I can do that for you. As a spirit, you'll fade away eventually if you don't move on."

Below, Remus Lupin wasn't taking Harry's death well, but by far, 'Snuffles' was worse. Sirius' heartbroken howl was heard far and wide.

"Kalli," said Harry, "I think… no, I _know_ I need to speak to Sirius. As in, **now**."

"But, Harry, the only way for you to speak to him in that form is if he was asleep, or if you possessed a body…" She trailed off.

"What, Kalli?" Harry pressed, "What?"

Kalli shifted uncomfortably, "Well… I could… um… reincarnate you, but…" Harry sighed, " but there isn't a human body set aside for you, and anyway, you'd be a baby then, and unable to speak.

"So, I could… err…" Kalli trailed off.

"Kalli!" Harry whined, "Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright!" she took a deep breath, "Icouldreincarnateyouassomesortofmagicalspirit-creaturebutyouwouldn'tbeabletochangebackbutyouwouldbeabletotalktoaselectfewpeople.( I could reincarnate you as some sort of magical spirit-creature but you wouldn't be able to change back but you would be able to talk to a select few people.)"

Harry blinked(he noticed he was doing that allot), "Come again?" Kalli repeated what she had seen, slower this time, though.

"I'll do it," Harry decided.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded, "Okay. What do you want to be?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not sure."

Kalli tilted her head, looking at Harry, and asked, "How about a Feiafay-uh?"

"I don't know what a Feia is, Kalli."

Kalli pinched the bridge of her nose, "A Feia is like feathered dragon, and is one of the most graceful beasts ever to live. Exceptional fliers, and fair swimmers, Feifay are know to rule water and wind, and occasionally fire. "Fei come in many different colors; Green, purple, red and gray being the most common. A blue Feia will be seen occasionally, which means it's a spirit Feia. They have bird-like beaks and wings, but dragon-like tails and feet(Fei have front feet and back feet, like dragons do, instead of just back feet.). 

"Extremely fond of irony and very smart, Fei are almost like humans, and can cast spells that humans cannot.

"So do you want to be a Feia?"

"Yes, now hurry up, Kalli," he said, then, seeing her glare added, "Please?"

Kalli gave in, "Oh, alright. Now stand-float, sorry-still while I do this. You should be able to talk to at least three people, possibly four, excluding me. You'll also be able to see me, too. Now, lets start on that transformation, shall we?"

**…**

Harry felt awesome.

Harry felt _bloody_ awesome.

Harry felt bloody awesome, because he was flying. Not sitting-on-a-broom flying, but _actually_ flying. Because Harry had wings. And feathers, and claws and a tail and a beak, too. He was a Feia.

**_Harry!_** came Kalli's voice from beside him, where she was standing on the inside curve of the blade of her scythe(turns out, she just uses it for transportation; not killing people), **_Pay attention! You have to—_**

_**Find someone I know and become their pet! I know!** _Harry interrupted, **_But I can still have fun while I'm doing it, right?_**

Kalli didn't say anything, and just looked down at the ground, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

**_That's what I thought, _**Harry said smugly, **_By the way, are there any rules as to who I can talk to, who I can tell about you, etc.?_**

**_Well, you can only tell the people you can speak with about me, and they have to promise not to spread it to the general public, or whatever,_** she explained, **_As to who you can speak with: you have a limited number, three or four, but you can choose anyone, as long as you knew them when you were dead._**

_**Oh, okay…**_

Kalli looked down, and pointed to someone. **_Harry, look!_** she said, **_Isn't that one of your professors? I think he's in trouble. _**And it looked like she was right, as Professor Snape was being cornered by several Death Eaters.

**_Ugh, _**Harry began, **_That's Snape._**

Kalli looked at him, **_Well shouldn't we help him?_**

**_Do we have to? _**Asked Harry,**_ He hates me, you know._**

_**Do you hate him?**_

Harry, once again, sighed, **_No, not really._**

**_The we can just not let him know it's you! _**She said cheerfully, **_I dub you Airai! Now, let's go help your professor._**

**_Yay! I get to save someone who hates my guts! _**exclaimed Harry sarcastically as he went into a dive towards Snape.

**…**

**otakuintraining-san: **Fear not, dearest faithful review! I have not stopped! In fact, I have been hit by a plot bunny. actually, there were A LOT of them, they knocked me over! yes, very fun, because you don't have to pay!

**Spots on a Pony-san: **Thank you! I even got on your alert-list-thing! YAY!

**chocolate-chicken9302-san: **thank you. people keep saying my writing style is unique(on my fiction press account), but I don't know why my writing is unique.

**samuraiduck27-san:** I'm glad you like your cookie! I know, that would have been such a good ending! but my muses let loose a torrent of plot bunnies! I'm considering just having a sequel, and this being the first chapter, or something. if I do, I'll take this chapter down, probably. or, this could be a sneak-peek! yes, I think I may do that… what do you think? because I could just keep going on this fic, but it doesn't seem right…

**Thank you to: ****angel-of-shadows123****Neverforget99****, and ****otakuintrainig**** for putting this story on their favs list. **

**Thank you(again) to: ****Neverforget99****, and ****otakuintrainig**** for putting me on their favs list. **

**Thank you to: ****darkhanyougrl****mushcorn****Neverforget99****remus-sirius-harry****sakura13****samuraiduck27****, and ****Spots on a Pony**** for putting this story on their alert list.**

**Thank you to: chal1e for adding this story to her C2.**

**Thank you to: ****otakuintrainig****silver115****Harm Marie****charl1e****samuraiduck27****angel-of-shadows123****sakura13****It'sFate****, Susie, ****chocolate-chicken9302****, and ****Spots on a Pony**** for reviewing.**

**Most of all: Thank you to every one who will review, and who has reviewed. Even if you abalutely hated it, thank you anyway :)**

**Oh, and i came up with the Fei. they're MINE if you want to use them, ask. (Feia****-singulure****. Fei-plural.)**


End file.
